Your Old Dalton Tie?
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a little fun with Blaine's old Dalton tie.


**Your Old Dalton Tie?**

**Summary:** Blaine and Kurt have a little fun with Blaine's old Dalton tie.

**Rated:** Mature!

**A/N:** I'm back! *cricket noises* Well, this is slightly awkward. Anyways, I'm Rupunzel right now, trapped in my room forced to do homework and I said 'fuck it' so this story is what I decided to do instead. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews and likes my stories. This one's for you *less than three*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my dirty thoughts.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were making out lazily on Kurt's bed one day after school. They had the whole house to themselves, no one to walk in on them. It was perfect.<p>

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He then lifted Kurt's undershirt and scooted down his body, kissing his chest lightly. "Take it off."

As Kurt grabbed the hem and pulled the undershirt up, Blaine's tongue traced the center line of his abdomen.

Hissing out a breath, Kurt lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. His abs tensed at the soft tickle of Blaine's tongue and his heart raced in anticipation. He wanted Blaine so badly. Kurt's cock was already hard, straining at the material of his jeans. They rarely got time alone and normally, they had to listen to Burt's "Door Stays Open" policy but today, they could do whatever they wanted.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, reaching for his pants. "You will tell me if you want to stop, ok?"

Kurt nodded and moaned as Blaine used one finger to trace over his strained cock.

Making a low growl sound of approval, Blaine smiled. He set to work on Kurt's pants, pulling them down mid-thigh. He groaned loudly. "I love it when you don't wear any underwear."

Blaine pulled Kurt's pants off and leaned back to get a good look at him.

Kurt had an amazing body. He was thin and lean, but also had some nice muscle tone he gained from all that dancing and cheerleading. His abs were defined, but not overly. Kurt didn't have any body hair, unlike Blaine who had hair everywhere, except for some neatly trimmed chestnut colored hair covering the area over his prick. His cock was a light reddish color, long and cut. Blaine's mouth watered just looking at it.

Blaine moved up his body and straddled his hips, giving Kurt no choice but to spread his legs and accommodate Blaine's body. Once they were face to face, he bent forward and traced his finger over Kurt's lips. "I brought you something, babe."

He reached down to where his backpack laid forgotten beside the bed, pulled out his old Dalton tie and held it in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Your old Dalton tie? Why?"

Blaine smiled and kissed him lightly. "You'll see."

He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them up to the headboard, and secured them there with his tie. Kurt tugged experimentally against the restraints but Blaine did a good job making sure he wouldn't be able to escape.

Blaine quickly climbed off the bed and undressed. As he did, he could feel Kurt's lust-filled eyes staring at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kurt licking his lips when he pulled off his briefs.

When he climbed back on top of Kurt, Blaine circled one nipple with his tongue, then the other, before meeting Kurt's gaze and travelled back down to Kurt's cock. Their legs were tangled together and Blaine's prick brushed across Kurt's thigh. It could have been the only thing in the room for all the attention Kurt gave it.

Blaine's mouth hovered above his prick, so close Kurt could feel the warm breath fan over him. His thigh muscles flexed and his cock twitched, waiting for that moist heat on his prick.

Gripping Kurt's cock, Blaine held it for his mouth and started sucking the head.

Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned loudly.

Relaxing his throat and jaw, Blaine pulled his hand away and slipped down Kurt's cock all the way in one movement. He drew back up and did it again, his hands slid to knead Kurt's thighs.

Kurt's head swam and his whole body tingled. Blaine was like a whirlwind, alternating between licking and sucking.

Kurt whimpered and Blaine knew he was close so he pulled off with a dirty pop. He reached and opened the bedside drawer, searching for lube. Once he found it, he uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers. He teased Kurt's puckered hole with one finger before slipping it in all the way.

It wasn't long before Kurt was pushing back on his finger. Blaine repeated the process with two then three fingers, teasing him.

Once he knew Kurt was ready, Blaine retreated his fingers out and poured some more lube in his palm and slowly slicked himself up. "You want this, baby?"

"Oh God, yes, fuck me, please." Kurt whined. He wanted it, needed it.

Blaine pressed the head of his cock against Kurt's hole and shoved in, inch by slow tortuous inch, until his balls rested on Kurt's ass. Blaine rubbed a little more lube around his cock and Kurt's stretched hole, making it slicker.

Kurt moaned and tried to push forward. He was so damn close.

Gripping Kurt's hips with both hands, Blaine started fucking him hard and fast. He dropped forward, bracing himself on one hand. He pulled Kurt's cock with in time with his thrusts with his other hand, driving Kurt up into his palm as he hit Kurt's prostate. "Cum for me." He bit where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and thrust into him harder.

"Oh God, Blaine!" Kurt's whole body jerked. Pleasure crashed over him as he was thrown into an intense orgasm, his ass clenching around Blaine's cock.

With a hoarse groan, Blaine lifted his mouth and continued stroking Kurt's prick, now slick with cum, until he thrust forward one last time and came deep in Kurt's ass.

Once he and Kurt caught their breaths, Blaine untied Kurt's swollen wrists and scooped Kurt up into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm, sweaty chest and kissed him on the chin. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well… did I do good? Constructive criticism is appreciated or a quick note telling me what you thought is lovely. Again, thank you everyone who reads this! You have no idea how happy I get when I see you guys review and add it to your favorites. *Less than three*


End file.
